1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics case, and more particularly to a cosmetics case which is portable and convenient to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cosmetics cases have been used to satisfy demands that they should be compact and convenient for use, have an attractive appearance, and be such as to allow the cosmetics contained therein to be easily handled.